Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Kamp Burgundyxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Kamp Burgundyxe2x80x99, and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Kamp Burgundyxe2x80x99 derived from a naturally occurring mutation of the variety xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,364). xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99 is characterized by red colored bracts, dark-green foliage, and moderately compact, and rounded plant habit.
The mutation was discovered by Katharina Zerr, the inventor, in a greenhouse in Hillscheid, Germany, in December 1998. Among a group of flowering plants a darker flowered one with purple colored bracts was found, which appeared to be completely mutated. The plant was left to develop vegetative shoots, which were cut by the inventor and used for propagation (first asexual reproduction) in the spring of 1999. The resulting plants appeared uniform, and the purple bract color was stable. This result was confirmed when the propagation and examination was repeated on a larger scale in the fall of 2000.
Horticultural examination of the plant starting in 2000 and continuing thereafter has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Kamp Burgundyxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Kamp Burgundyxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. uniform, red-purple bract color;
2. relatively compact, star-shaped, flat inflorescence;
3. intense dark-green foliage with weak lobes;
4. moderately compact, rounded plant habit; and
5. medium to moderately late flowering response.
xe2x80x98Kamp Burgundyxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day-length. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the may commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Kamp Burgundyxe2x80x99 are the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99, the related cultivar xe2x80x98Fiscor Dark-Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,723), and the commercial cultivar xe2x80x98Purple Reignxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
In contrast to the red flowering cultivar xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Kamp Burgundyxe2x80x99 has darker, purple colored bracts, somewhat smaller bracts and a slightly smaller plant habit. Due to its smaller bracts, xe2x80x98Kamp Burgundyxe2x80x99 is marketable about 7 days later than xe2x80x98Fiscorxe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fiscor Dark Redxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Kamp Burgundyxe2x80x99 has a distinctly darker tone of bract color, somewhat smaller bracts, but plant habit is of approximately equal size.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Purple Reignxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Kamp Burgundyxe2x80x99 has a more reddish and more intense, hue of bract color, while xe2x80x98Purple Reignxe2x80x99 has a more bluish hue and a stronger tendency to fading. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Kamp Burgundyxe2x80x99 has darker green foliage, and its plant habit is distinctly more compact than that of xe2x80x98Purple Reignxe2x80x99.